<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Days by klutzy_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983159">Early Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl'>klutzy_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Post-Canon, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy's second pregnancy is kicking her ass. Shawn and Maya are determined to support her and help any way they can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katy Hart/Shawn Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts">SaraJaye</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katy yawned yet again, cursing the exhaustion that had trailed her throughout this pregnancy. This one was a lot different than her first but she had been younger then. And fortunately for her, this time she had a supportive husband and excited teenage daughter willing to help and wait on her hand and foot. “Might need another nap,” she muttered to Shawn when he shot her a concerned look.</p>
<p>He paused the movie and grabbed his phone to check the time. “Babe, it’s already eight. Probably should just go to bed for the night because we’re well past naptime.” </p>
<p>She sighed. “This pregnancy is kicking my ass. Glad we get to meet this kid in about five weeks.” Katy had gone to bed at six two days earlier and she didn’t regret it, thankfully because she slept through the night.</p>
<p>“You need something to eat before you go to bed? Or I can grab you a snack that you can eat in bed,” Maya offered.</p>
<p>Katy beamed at her daughter. “That’s sweet, but no thank you. I’m not hungry right now.” She glanced at Shawn. “Help me up, please.”</p>
<p>“As you wish,” Shawn responded, standing up. He and Maya each grabbed one of her arms and helped her stand.</p>
<p>“Thanks again.” She strolled to her bedroom, pulled down the covers, and got in, trying to get comfortable (an impossible feat these days). Katy cupped the swell of her stomach as the baby kicked and smiled. “Hey, you in there. You listening? Mama needs you to take a nap too, otherwise she’ll be up all night and that’s fun for none of us.” </p>
<p>Shawn snorted as he joined her, placing his hand on hers. “Kid giving you trouble again?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Katy murmured fondly. </p>
<p>“You sure you don’t need me to get you anything?” Maya questioned from the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently.</p>
<p>“If I need anything, I’ll text you. Satisfied now?” Katy hoped so, as much as she adored how excited her daughter was to meet her younger sibling.</p>
<p>Maya bit her lip. “Maybe.” She hesitated and lingered for about five more minutes, waiting for them to ask her for something and when they didn’t, she finally left.</p>
<p>“She’s a great kid.” Katy yawned, her eyes starting to slip shut as another wave of exhaustion overcame her.</p>
<p>“That she is. Love you, Katy. And love you too, little one.”</p>
<p>“We all love you back, Shawn.” God, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found this man and fallen in love with him. Katy’s last thought before she fell asleep was that she couldn’t wait for their family to grow in five weeks, to finally meet this baby that she and Shawn made together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>